fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Grimhilde Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Trigger and Nutsy. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Peter reached for Wendy and held her close. Trembling, Wendy leaned her head on Peter's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Grimhilde saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The queen then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Grimhilde, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Grimhilde took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Wendy's voice, "John's niece will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Grimhilde started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into an Indian princess, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Peter, who was wearing a green cape, playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Wendy was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Peter started feeling despair again. Big Daddy LaBouff, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Peter, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Peter smiled at Big Daddy LaBouff as he walked away, before looking up at Wendy's room. He saw Wendy combing her hair again with the fork, put her blue ribbon back in her hair, and went to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Big Daddy LaBouff said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful girl for Peter to be friends with. But Peter couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Big Daddy LaBouff was right about being with Wendy, the girl without a voice, Peter sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Wendy's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Peter rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to an 11-year-old Native American girl with tan skin, black hair tied in two braids, brown eyes, and red lips, wearing a light yellow long-sleeved dress with fringes on the collar, sleeves, and skirt and a turquoise sash, a big orchid, white, and orange necklace, a teal feather headband, and turquoise suede boots with white soles. Her name was Princess Tiger Lily. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Peter's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Peter stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Rocky flew towards the palace, calling out, "Wendy!" He slithered into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Wendy, wake up! Wake up!" The London-dwelling girl (still dressed in her sky-blue undershirt and pajama pants) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the squirrel in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Dijon, who was half-asleep and still dressed in his white undershirt and white underwear with red polka dots, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the squirrel. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Rocky gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Wendy and Dijon were confused. The squirrel received two blank looks and rubbed Dijon's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly doggie!" Then he patted Wendy's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he flew out of the room Wendy, puzzled by what Rocky said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Peter was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, picked up Dijon, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, taking out her ribbon, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her slim, dainty fingers, put her ribbon back in her hair and dashed out of the room. Dijon left the room and rushed to catch up with Wendy. As for Wendy, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Peter, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Big Daddy LaBouff in the throne room talking with Peter currently wearing a green ball coat, matching shoes, olive stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Wave. "Well, uh...err, Peter," Big Daddy LaBouff said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Wendy dared to peek into the room, studying the Indian princess as Simba appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Big Daddy LaBouff, as he shook Fiona's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Peter informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Wendy was shocked at what Peter said. He was turning Wendy down for a girl he just met. Dijon was also horrified. Dijon looked down at Wendy, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Peter," Big Daddy Lou said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Mr. LaBouff." Peter ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Peter." Big Daddy LaBouff replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Peter was dumping her, Wendy broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Dijon rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Tiger Lily watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes